Unité Spécialement Problématique
by Amako-sama
Summary: Crise. Tony a prit toute l'eau chaude et Loki se retrouve avec de l'eau froide dans sa baignoire... Ah non, pardon. C'est pas le bon scénario. Une crise mondiale donc. Des hackers mettent le monde à feu et à sang. Les plus grands génies sont appelés pour les contrer. Avec quelques litres de café. Et une visiteuse étrange. L'avenir du monde est entre leurs mains. Slash IronFrost.


- Chéri, souffla Loki.

- Quoi, grogna Tony, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de l'envoyer se faire foutre.

- C'est ton patron, Tony.

- M'en fout. C'est dimanche. Qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- On est mardi, amour. Et ça à l'air _vraiment _urgent.

- Putain...

Dans une râle désespéré, Tony émergea de son oreiller, attrapant au passage la main de son amant. Tous deux vêtus d'un boxer sombre, ils quittèrent leur lit avec un soupir de fin du monde. Que le directeur du SHIELD et trois de ses agents se trouvent dans leur chambre ne semblait pas constituer pour eux un facteur de pudeur.

Fury grogna, montrant son impatience. Tony lui lança un long regard noir avant d'embrasser Loki à pleine bouche, espérant le faire déguerpir. Amusé, son amant se prit au jeu et glissa lentement ses mains jusqu'à son boxer. Dans un glapissement dégoûté, Fury sortit de la chambre, rapidement suivit par ses agents.

Loki pouffa en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Tony. Ce dernier lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui éveillèrent une étincelle lubrique dans son regard. Oh, qu'il avait hâte d'être à ce soir !

Rapidement, les deux amants s'habillèrent. Comme de coutume, marcel et baggy noir pour Tony, habits de toile sombre pour Loki. Le réacteur ARK brillait faiblement illuminant leurs deux visages d'une étrange clarté.

Tony sortit de la chambre pieds nus, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Loki. Ce dernier prit le temps d'enfiler des bottes courtes de cuir brun avant d'emboîter le pas au génie. Apparemment, il y avait un problème qui nécessitait qu'on vienne les déranger pendant leur jour de congé. A dix heures du matin en plus.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit (et pour une fois, il n'était pas question de pratiques sexuelles mais d'étude de la magie de Loki) et Tony allait être d'une humeur exécrable. Il plaignait d'avance quiconque oserait dire un mot de travers. Ce qui avec Tony arrivait constamment d'ailleurs.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Qu'est-ce que des japonais pouvaient bien faire dans leur salon ? En regardant de plus près, ils eurent la nette envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner se coucher. Avec un verre de whisky s'il le fallait.

Assit bien droit dans un fauteuil, serré dans un costume noir, se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, la peau pâles, les yeux bridés, les cheveux noirs et brillant. Reconnaissable entre mille. Un japonais de pure souche. Affalé dans leur canapé, un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et longs, rattachés en un catogan haut, semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Il portait un sweat-shirt Iron Maiden. Tony décida qu'il adorait cet homme.

Adossée au bar chromé de Tony, longue silhouette sculpturale, cheveux blonds et scintillants (certainement teints), une jeune femme sensiblement du même âge que les premiers les toisaient avec une grâce féline qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Une longue cicatrice boursouflée fendait son visage gracieux. Elle semblait aveugle de l'oeil droit. Elle leur faisait un peu penser à Natasha comme cela.

Mais le pire était certainement la gamine assise en tailleur sur sa table basse. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine à peine, de très courts cheveux roses en bataille, un chewing-gum qu'elle mâchait avec ostentation. Ses yeux verts semblaient tout voir sans ne rien observer. Comme si elle connaissait chaque détail de la pièce juste en la survolant. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette lilas, recouvrant un tee-shirt vert fluo portant l'inscription « I'm an apple ». Ses pieds étaient chaussés d'une paire de converses arc-en-ciel avec un smiley grimaçant sur le côté.

Tony crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Qu'est-ce que _ça _faisait dans son salon ? C'était quoi, la prochaine cargaison de stars du _visual métal _japonais ?

Euh, ouais, non, c'est quoi ce bordel, souffla Tony, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

A ces mots, la gamine se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui. Tient, son bras gauche était assez étrange, quand on y regardait bien. Une fois arrivée devant le génie, elle le scruta de bas en haut, comme pour le sonder. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle approcha des doigts fins de son torse et tapota pensivement son réacteur. Tony fit pratiquement un bond en arrière. Bordel, c'était quoi cette folle ?

- ARK. Électroaimant ? Non, ne dites rien. Électroaimant donc. Quarante huit heures. Mauvais tout ça. Une femme ? Hum... Ça expliquerais beaucoup de choses. D'où vous est venue l'idée du lapin. Pas bonne idée. Un dieu ? Moui. Je serais vous, j'irais faire une sieste, dit-elle dans un anglais parfait.

- Merci mademoiselle, ça suffira, dit le directeur.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, dans une attitude clairement hautaine. Elle s'approcha de Fury, un sourire mesquin collé aux lèvres.

- Un café ? Non. Les dents. Fruits rouges ? Hum... Plus logique. Un chat ? Vous êtes sérieux ? À moins que se ne soit la rolls. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas encore à la retraite.

- Sakura, souffla le brun affalé dans le canapé. Arrêtes un peu.

- De quoi je me mêle, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Écoutes, j'ai beau te respecter, là tu viens de provoquer en trois phrases le plus grand milliardaire de tous les temps et le responsable de la sécurité mondiale.

- C'est cool, hein ? Rigola-t-elle.

- Sakura, pesta le jeune homme.

- Roh, ça va. Un peu d'humour, vieux débris.

- Stop, lança le troisième japonais d'une voix froide.

- Merci. Donc, Laufeyson, Stark, je vous présente l'équipe Kage du gouvernement japonais. Ils ont été envoyés pour vous aider.

- Ouais, non, nous aider pour quoi ? Demanda Tony, effaré.

- Vous êtes un cas désespéré Stark. Le dossier que je vous ai envoyé hier.

- Un dossier ? Quel dossier ? Loki, quel dossier ?

Le dieu détourna le regard, gêné. Tony plissa les yeux. Oh, ça sentait mauvais ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore manigancé ?

- Il se pourrait _qu'éventuellement_, je l'ai supprimé.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Cria Tony.

- La baignoire, lança la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Comment vous savez ça, vous, siffla Loki.

- C'est pour ça ? Loki, tu es puéril !

- Non mais ça va ? Une inconnue te sort une vérité personnelle et tu ne pense qu'à ta baignoire ? Lança Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Silence ! Hurla Fury.

Tout le monde se tus dans la pièce. Ah, apparemment, Fury être pas content. Ça allait barder.

- On a une putain de crise majeure planétaire sur les bras et vous vous battez pour une putain de baignoire ! Vous êtes une bande de putain d'abrutis !

- C'est moi ou il répète putain tout le temps, souffla Tony à son amant qui pouffa de rire.

- Stark ! Au coin ! Éructa Fury.

- Où ça ? S'étrangla Tony.

- Directeur, si nous pouvions en revenir au problème de départ, demanda Loki.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça Stark, siffla Fury. Donc, si vous aviez lu le dossier, vous sauriez que nous faisons face à une immense vague de piraterie internet depuis deux mois. Déjà trois pays ont été hacker, mettant en péril l'équilibre mondial. Certains secrets sont fait pour rester secret. Et une bande de petits crétins doués du clavier sont en train de chambouler les relations diplomatiques, envoyant fausses déclarations de guerres et alliances truquées à tous les pays du monde.

- Et pourquoi on est là nous ? Demanda Tony.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de flatter votre ego, Stark, mais question piratage informatiques et autres bidonneries du genre, Loki et vous êtes putain de sacrément qualifiés.

- Tient, il nous fait une rechute, murmura Tony. Et pourquoi ils sont là les Jap's ? Poursuivit-il plus fort.

- Vous avez devant vous l'élite du génie mondial.

- Eh ben, on est pas sortit de l'auberge, souffla Loki.

- Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est le dirigeant de cette unité nouvellement formée. C'est le meilleur profiler de son continent, et peut-être même du monde.

- Enchanté messieurs, dit le jeune homme d'une voix grave et profonde.

_« Ok, lui c'est un dragueur professionnel, convaincu de sa grandeur, souffrant d'un complexe de supériorité. J'le verrais bien dans le rôle d'un grand méchant mégalo, moi. Il devrait bien s'entendre avec Loki » _Pensa Tony.

- Voici ensuite Ino Yamanaka. Ancienne contorsionniste, elle est agent de terrain infiltrée jusqu'à peu chez les yakuzas. Question mafia, elle en connais un rayon. C'est la plus à même de disséquer l'esprit des grands de ce monde.

_« Elle me plaît pas celle-là. En fait, c'est une Natasha, version prostituée de bas-étage. Elle me donner envie de lui foutre des baffes. »_

- Et pour finir, Shikamaru Nara et Sakura Haruno. Ils ont toujours travaillé ensemble, c'est pourquoi ils sont tous les deux sur cette mission. Monsieur Nara est diplômé du MIT et c'est le meilleur stratège militaire du monde. Son Q.I. égale presque le votre Stark, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Pour vous donner un exemple concret, si la guerre en Irak ne s'est pas terminée en bain de sang, c'est sans doute grâce à lui.

_« On va être copain tous les deux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un Banner bis en face de moi. En plus endormit et plus effronté. »_

- Sakura Haruno. Génie. Elle a arrêté l'école à treize ans avec déjà plus de connaissances que tous les professeurs d'université réunis. Elle a fait un stage d'un an à la criminelle qu'elle a quittée après avoir nettoyé Tôkyô de la moitié de ses yakuzas. Experte en déductions, elle peut vous raconter la vie d'un homme rien qu'à son bouton de manchette.

_« Cette gamine à l'air d'être une peste. Je suis sûr que Fury exagère. Elle a du le menacer de révéler une quelconque information et il lui a fait un C.V. d'enfer en échange. »_

- Quand à vous, dit Fury en s'adressant aux japonais, je vous présente Anthony Sta-

- Pas la peine, le coupa Sakura. Monsieur Stark n'a pas l'air convaincu de mes compétences. Peut-être pourrais-je vous le présenter à ma façon ?

- Sakura, ne joue pas à ça, il va te détester après, souffla Shikamaru.

- Il l'aura cherché.

- Bien. Je me décharge de toute responsabilité, dit Shikamaru en fermant les yeux.

Le jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'avança vers Tony, le toisa de toute sa hauteur, en plissant les yeux légèrement. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres puis elle commença à parler.

- Tony Stark. Votre mère n'aimait pas la lavande. Elle se maquillait toujours avec du khôl. Sa couleur préférée était le carmin. Elle ne possédait qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Votre paire était malade en voiture. Il avait la phobie des blattes. Vous n'avez jamais aimé votre première véritable conquête. Elle était blonde. Vous vous savez homosexuel mais préférez arborer une prétendue bisexualité. Vous avez possédé un chien. Et un hamster. Vous ne supportez pas les poivrons. Loki Laufeyson. Vous avez été adopté. Vous adorez votre frère, ou votre sœur, indéterminable. Vous êtes hermaphrodite. Vous n'aimez pas le froid. Vous détestez le bleu. Vous avez peur de mourir, ce qui est stupide, vous êtes immortel. Vous n'avez jamais pu oublier... votre cheval ? Mon dieu, un zoophile. Bref. Vous vouez une admiration sans borne à votre mère adoptive. Vous êtes fou amoureux de Stark et il vous le rend bien.

Elle arrêta sa longue tirade qu'elle avait débitée d'une voix froide et égale. Tout au long de son discourt, Tony et Loki avaient pâlit dangereusement. Elle les toisa une dernière fois puis repartit s'asseoir sur la table basse. Un grand sourire innocent s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Sakura Haruno. Enchantée.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. Je l'ai écrit avant d'oublier toutes mes idées, donc la suite arrivera biiennnn plus tard, après la fin de R&M et le début de SofR.

Une précision concernant cette fanfiction : les personnages issus de Naruto auront un rôle très secondaire. L'essentiel de l'histoire sera concentré sur l'IronFrost. Et _non, _Sakura n'est pas Mary-Sue. Loin de là.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis d'ailleurs, je ne me lance que très rarement dans le crossover.

**Amako.**


End file.
